monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Sudden Impact
Sudden Impact is a monster truck out of Louisiana and is the flagship truck for Sudden Impact Racing. The truck is best known for being created and driven by John Seasock for many years until Brandon Lagarde purchased the team. The truck was also a ride for Jon Zimmer from 2008-2009. History * 1991 - Sudden Impact is created. * 1995 - Sudden Impact II is created with the iconic blue scheme. * 1999 - Sudden Impact III is created with the old Liquidator chassis. * 2002 - Sudden Impact debuts a new body and paint scheme, with a white jagged line across each side of the truck. * 2004 - Sudden Impact gets a brand new scheme. * 2005 - John Seasock sells the team to Brandon Lagarde as he goes to work for Monster Jam. * 2006 - Another new scheme is unveiled for Sudden Impact. * 2008 - The truck is driven by Lyle Hancock for a few shows. * 2012 - After being used on and off from the team, the current Sudden Impact scheme is unveiled. * 2015 - A new offroad/RC body debuts * 2016- The team takes a several year hiatus to take a break from monster trucks, and do other things. The team plans to return in the future, however. * 2018- The truck is spotted again at a Mud Bogging event as an exhibition. * 2019- The truck runs only exhibition events World Finals Appearances * 2000 - John Seasock * 2001 - John Seasock * 2002 - John Seasock * 2003 - John Seasock Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction * Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal Trivia * Sudden Impact's 2001 Monster Jam World Finals 2 Freestyle run was accidentally removed from DVD recordings of the event along with The Destroyer. * Sudden Impact was involved in an infamous error with the "Hot Wheels Then and Now" packs in 2012. Instead of being released alongside the original version of John Seasock's truck, it was released alongside the unrelated Sudden Impact (Piontek). Gallery 20031976_462469677462319_977941725412493223_n.jpg sud1b.jpg Truck SuddenImpact2.jpg|Original Sudden Impact sud2g.jpg Screenshot_20190304-180831.jpg sudnimpct210b.jpg 512.jpg|Sudden Impact 1999-2001 sud20011a.jpg Screenshot_20190302-113218.jpg|Sudden Impact early 2002, with the new logo, and full grill Screenshot_20190302-113139.jpg|Ditto 82468cb4-8c43-441c-8617-65e6d552b9c2.jpg|Sudden Impact 2002 10923405 1013130982034065 3128032910592531751 o.jpg 01IMG0035.JPG 1db8cf0a-dc38-4c9b-a8e1-42f237caff91.jpg|Sudden Impact 2002-2003 IMG 3035.PNG|Sudden Impact circa 2004 with the 2003 Logo Unnasdsdaamed.png|Ditto, with original logo Screenshot 2018-03-10-20-53-45.png Blmsud204a3.jpg|Sudden Impact 2004 36308524.SuddenImpact.jpg sudimp4204a1.jpg sdimpt209a.jpg|Circa 2006 Allmjol0560.jpg|Brandon Lagarde's Sudden Impact 2005-2008 52950160_2509504789124358_8583116812453937152_o.jpg Screenshot 2018-03-12-13-47-47-1.png 11856413_894960367225942_5075337319463847025_o.jpg Sudim208z6.jpg|Sudden Impact 2008 062707 4.jpg|Sudden Impact driven by Lyle Hancock in 2008 Unnamhhhhed.png Screenshot 20190416-163238.jpg Screenshot 20190416-163228.jpg Ccr215a6.jpg|Lyle's Sudden Impact circa 2008 (Behind Carolina Crusher ) Sdim208a.jpg|Sudden Impact 2008 running the team's signature blue tires kkinginidaho.jpg 2231939798 5636345cb9 o.jpg|Circa 2008-2012 Video.jpg|AmsOil Sudden Impact 190224_4639869115_4395_n.jpg Vgsud209a.jpg|Sudden Impact 2012, running blue tires Suddenimpact.jpg|The Sudden Impact body on the Cult Energy Activator chassis. 1545644 933856083349 808402453 n.jpg|Sudden Impact 2012-2015 1497746_556398887774026_234153807_n.jpg 1777_454498091270258_923313519_n.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-28-11-33-03.png|Circa 2018 2001 Sudden Impact.jpg|2001 Hot Wheels toy 2005 27-Sudden Impact-Ford.jpg|2005 Hot Wheels toy 2007 30-Sudden Impact.jpg|2007 Hot Wheels toy Puff suddenimpact 001.jpg|Plush Truck Category:Trucks Category:Sudden Impact Racing Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Ford Trucks Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Trucks up for sale